villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Inner Moka Akashiya
Inner Moka Akashiya is the main protagonist of Rosario+Vampire. ''Even though she is mostly an Anti-Hero, she has done a couple of villainous things in her series. About '''Inner Moka', or Ura Moka, is Moka's other self, revealed only after Tsukune removes Moka's Rosary Seal. Inner Moka is basically Moka's polar opposite. She's strong, powerful, and very prideful. She also becomes delighted with Tsukune's blood and early on states that it is the main reason why she bothers to save him whenever he is attacked in the first place. However, as time goes on, she comes to genuinely respect Tsukune's growing courage and gentle heart, especially after he risks his life several times in order to pull off the rosary to free her when the both of them are in danger. His gentle and caring nature slowly begin to wear down on Inner's cold demeanor, not only towards him, but to Yukari, Kurumu, and Mizore, as she begins to accept the girls as friends despite their mutual 'rivalry' for Tsukune. 'Inner Moka' is actually the true Akashiya Moka, with Outer Moka being a personality created by the power of the rosary, which somewhat suppresses the powerful vampire blood within her. Despite this, 'Inner Moka' shows an incredible amount of concern for Outer Moka that mirrors a 'sisterly bond' at times. She's determined to protect whatever Outer Moka holds dear, especially Tsukune. She respects and treats Outer Moka as she would her own sister (a younger one) and will berate her if she doesn't do what she is supposed to do i.e. doing homework, eating properly, or taking a shower before going to bed. The Villainous Acts *Intending on mercilessly beating Kurumu while she was down and crying, until Tsukune stopped Inner Moka from continuing. *Was about to attack Mizore and Kurumu's mothers with no big reason. Until Tsukune got in the way to prevent from it happening and instead took the hard hit. *Refusing to help Kurumu from being stuck in a huge spider-web by one of the monsters from the Public Safety Commision. *She states that she would rather kill someone than spare their life. Thanks to Tsukune. *Bullied her sister Kokoa when they were little. *Gave a hard kick to Tsukune and busted him open in the 2nd Season last episode. *Attacked Ginei because he summoned her out so he can take pictures of her. *Along with Kokoa, Abused the Narrator Bat in his human vampire form, while he was helpless and only wanted people(especially girls) to love him. bscap0668.jpg Inner-Moka-akashiya-moka-11278952-704-372.jpg Category:Rosario + Vampire's Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Vampires Category:Martial Artists Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Torturer Category:Brutes Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Abusers Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Kid Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Speedster Category:Big Bads Category:TV Show Villains Category:Killjoy Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Femme Fatale Category:In love villains Category:Fragment Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Vigilante Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Monsters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Hero's Lover Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Charismatic villain Category:Egomaniacs Category:Humanoid Category:One-Man Army Category:Friend of the hero Category:Fearmongers Category:Fighter Category:Athletic Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Supernatural Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Master Manipulator Category:Hypocrites Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Mature Category:Aristocrats Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Alternate/True Forms